Velvet Sky
by sapphiremoon6898
Summary: With Naraku almost killed, Inu and kag's relationship is on the knife. Which was will it fall? With spring break coming up, Kag invites Inu back to her time. Will love visit them? InuxKag MirxSan RATING TO BE SAFE. NOT REALY SURE YET....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok. My first story. I did an Inuyasha Fanfic cause…I love this story. Lol. **Rating is just for the safe side. Not sure how it will turn out**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Characters, settings, or anything else that Rumiko Takahashi created and won, or anything Inuyasha related. Sad………

Summary: With Naraku almost killed, Inu and kag's relationship is on the knife. Which was will it fall? With spring break coming up, Kag invites Inu back to her time. Will love visit them? InuxKag MirxSan

Chapter 1

"Kagome, dear, I really think you need to stay a bit longer, you've only been here two days." The young girl's worried mother looked at her tired daughter, thinking about all the horrors of the feudal era. Demons, corrupt humans, strange powers that even kagome couldn't believe lurked on the other side of that well, and she didn't want her daughter there any more.

Though through all these fears, She knew why her daughter kept going back. A certain hanyou, Inuyasha. The stubborn, self-absorb, egotistical, half-demon, half-human man whom claimed her Kagome's heart. But, despite all the bad things her daughter told her, she knew, deep down, after all his uncaring and unforgivable past, Inuyasha just wanted to be loved, and have someone to love back.

"I know mom, I know. But you know Inuyasha. One more day, and he'll be here dragging me back. Besides, we have Naraku just where we want him. One more jewel shard and we're done."

Kagome tapped her index finger on her chin, thinking of any forgotten things. _Nope, I have everything. All I need to do is explain to Inuyasha about spring break. Maybe, possible, he will want to come back with me, if we beat Naraku. How I hope he says yes………._

"Well, honey, I guess you right. Inuyasha just misses you. And spring break is coming up. Maybe you want to invite him here…?" Her mother left the query open, knowing that her daughter would love if her beloved hanyou came for a week.

Kagome smiled. _She knows just what to say. We think so much the same. Haha._

"Actually, Mom, I was thinking the same thing," Kagome said as she began to walk over to the well, "So I'll see you in a few days hopefully. Bye Mom."

The young girl jumped into the well. A bright light, slightly blue, engulfed her with a warm sensation surging through her small body. Her large yellow backpack was slung over her shoulders and her ebony hair blew softly around her face. Her warm, caring, coco coloured eyes were closed when she entered the feudal ear.

Instantly, with white dog ears perked up, Inuyasha picked up Kagome's floral sent. He smiled. She was right on time.

He jumped down and into the well.

"Konnichiwa Inuyasha." The woman smiled up at him.

"I'm surprised you're here on time. Usually you spend longer than you say." With out warning he grabbed her yellow bag, threw it out of the well, and picked her up bridal style. Jumping out into the bright sun, he placed her down and picked up her bag again.

"Come on wench, we have one more jewel shard and I'm dieing to get hold of it. Naraku is weak after our last attack, and with all his allies against him, we should move in fast." The hanyou filled Kagome in on what Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede and himself had spent the last few days talking over. Walking beside her, Inuyasha could smell her strongly, the beautiful sent tempting him. With what, he didn't know._ Naraku's almost done with. Just one more shard, _Inuyasha thought with an inward sigh,_ I hope, after all this is done, I can tell her what she means to me. If only I knew how she felt. How could she want to stay here with me, a lowly half breed, when she has all her humans at home? But, I have to try. Somehow…._

Inuyasha unconsciously bit his bottom lip and scrunched his brow, a look of worry placed on his face without him knowing.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome looked up at him with a welcoming face, attempting to get him to spill his problem. But, Inuyasha wasn't that type of person…

"Keh. Nothing is wrong wench, just thinking."

"Fine…." _He doesn't know how to open up to me. He doesn't trust me…._ Kagome smile faltered, but she placed it back on without another though.

The two had reached the village now, and they're friends were in sight.

"Kagome!" the young fox demon, Shippou, ran up as fast as he could and flew into her arms. He had begun to think of her has a mother, seeing as how he was an orphan. "Did you bring us candy like last time?" he looked up at her with big orange eyes. (A/N: sorry, I'm not sure what colour shippou's eyes are. anyone care to fill me in? please and thank you.)

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did bring you guys some treats." She giggled and let Shippou climb onto her shoulder.

"It's good to have you back kagome." Sango her best friend said giving her a tight hug.

Miroku, being as perverted as he is…said, "Yes, how very nice it is to have such a beautiful woman with such a wonderfull body back." A grin was plastered on his face, and Kagome knew he meant nothing by it. Sango on the other hand didn't care if he meant it or not, and gave him a good whack on the head.

"Owww…my dear, why in the world did you hit me?"

Sango just gave a huff and walked back into the hut.

"You know why, you perverted idiot. Leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha, who seemingly had been forgotten, glared at the monk.

"Fine…" Miroku stalked back to the hut, most-likely to try and grope Sango.

**X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X** **X**

It was dark now, the near new moon hanging high in the sky. The group had settled in Kaede's hut with a fire burning steadily in the middle.

Kagome was sleeping near the fire with Shippou cuddled up with her. Sango was lying across the flames, sleeping soundly with Miroku not to far away, despite her constant warnings. Kaede had left to sleep somewhere else, so the hut wouldn't be crowded. Inuyasha was resting against the wall not quite asleep, his bags covering his face and sword at his side.

Slowly, hour after hour, the flames died down to nothing. All the while, Kagome was sighing in her sleep, clearly worried about something.

"He won't open up. Why won't he tell me….." she muttered so quietly Inuyasha barely heard it. He inched closer trying to catch the words that slipped through her mouth.

She turned over on her side, facing inuyasha with her back to Sango. Kagome's eyes we closed tightly and her mouth formed a straight line.

"Inuyasha….why….?" she whispered.

Hearing this, the hanyou felt a pain of guilt rage through his heart. Was He was the one causing her this pain in her sleep?

"Kagome…I'm sorry." He didn't know why he was talking back to her, she was asleep, but it felt right. To comfort her. The one he loved.

"NO!" Kagome's eyes flew open and she sat up. "No….no, please no…" she began to sob quietly.

Inuyasha heat almost stopped dead. He hated seeing her crying, and now, knowing he caused it, it almost killed him. He inched over to her and slowly put an arm around her shoulders, causing her to flinch slightly. She wasn't aware that he was awake, and was embarrassed to be found crying.

"Kagome…what's wrong?" he asked softly he breath blowing on her cheek.

Even in her state of sleep, kagome remembered what had happened at the well when she asked the same thing. In an act of stubbornness, she pushed away and stood up.

"Nothing, Inuyasha. There is nothing wrong. Im going for a walk." She carefully left the hut, knowing full well that she was walking into the dead of night. But she didn't care. She was tired and depressed knowing that Inuyasha didn't trust her. Why should she tell him?

_What just happened?_ Inuyasha though, a blank look on his face, _ she normally just opens up. Well, I can't just let her walk into the night alone. _

Sighing inuyasha stepped outside, and leaned against the hut, giving her some time to vent, but keeping a close eye on her still. Well, he really couldn't see her, but he could hear walking, and smell her.

_Kagome…….._

A/N: ok. Like it so far? And I understand this is short. Very short. but I hate beginnings, and I promise it will heat up soon. So. I can't decide if I should put major fluff into this story, with a little lime, or just keep it PG13. lol. Well I will see how it turns out and how I feel. REVIEW PLZ! NEXT CHAPTER SOON!!!

Luv ya.

Serapphia


	2. chapter 2: confessing

A/N: ok, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I know this is kinda fast, but im impatient, so Inuyasha and Kagome's Relationship heats up a lot here. Have fun.(it's a big fluff chapter, to get things going. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Characters, settings, or anything else that Rumiko Takahashi created and owns, or anything Inuyasha related. Sad………

Summary: With Naraku almost killed, Inu and kag's relationship is on the knife. Which was will it fall? With spring break coming up, Kag invites Inu back to her time. Will love visit them? InuxKag MirxSan

Chapter 2

**Flashback**- _Sighing inuyasha stepped outside, and leaned against the hut, giving her some time to vent, but keeping a close eye on her still. Well, he really couldn't see her, but he could hear walking, and smell her._

_Kagome…….. _-**Flashback**

Kagome was furious. It was 'her time of the month' and it was affecting her now. _How dare he! After how rudely he treated me, he even thinks to ask how I felt…….._

She stormed into the night, not even thinking about were her feet were taking her. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down enough to stop and think. Sitting on a rock, she thought about her dream, and the way Inuyasha acted when she woke up. Strange..,

_That was horrible. Why though. Why did I dream of that? It would never happen. I…….i couldn't get pregnant with him.. Just like in my dream, he won't open up and talk to me._

A smile formed on her lips as she remembered the dream. It was sad, true, but just the thought of being a parent with Inuyasha made her happy.

_**"Inuyasha" Kagome said a smile on her face, huge and happy. "Inuyasha, I love you."**_

_**The hanyou's ear twitched and his smile faded from happy to horrified. **_

_**"What?" he asked the young girl.**_

_**"I love you." she placed a hand on his arm.**_

_**"No…..that can't be true….." he turned and whisked away into the forest, leaving the trembling girl alone.**_

_**"He won't open up…why won't he tell me? Inuyasha…. Why?" a single tear slipped down her cheek before she fell upon the ground sobbing.**_

After waiting about fifteen minutes, Inuyasha walked after Kagome, following her scent, seeing as how she stopped walking. Getting closer, he began to smell salty tears mixed with her floral smell. This pained him. He sped up eager to comfort her.

When he saw her, he almost cried himself. He walked over slowly to her crumpled form, lying on the ground crying hard. Sobs racked her small from and he could smell the fear and sadness coming off her.

"No…Kagome…." he knelt by her and wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up and carried her bridal style over to a tree and jumped up into it, with the crying girl in his arms.

"Inu…..yasha…let…me down" she choked between sobs, trying to gain control again. She pushed away, but his iron grasp wouldn't have anything to do with it. He held her tight to him.

"Kagome…please… what's wrong…shh…. please." His hand stroked her hair, while the other one rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Kagome gave up and quieted her sobs, sniffled, and leaned her tired head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Shh….," Inuyasha was whispering comforting things to her, attempting to get her to calm down, and it was working.

_Wow…is Inuyasha….being, well, nice? He is comforting me…even holding me. Its feels so right._ Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha….I'm sorry." She didn't know what to say, and she sure as hell didn't want to tell him about her dream.

"No, Kagome you shouldn't be sorry. I'm not sure what I did to make you upset, but please tell me. I don't want to see you cry, it hurts me much more than you know to see you in pain." He nuzzled his nose in her hair.

A gasp escaped Kagome's lips. _Did he just say that? He cares, that im in pain…?_

"Inuyasha," Kagome leaned away from his slightly, and was allowed this time," it's nothing t be worried over. I'm just tired." She looked away, clearly not good at lying.

"Kagome don't tell me that, you know it isn't true." Inuyasha placed his pointer finger under her chin and turned her head back towards his face, which was only inches away.

Her eyes widened, but she didn't move. Inuyasha looked into them, trying to find the cause of her pain._ Why…what did I do? Please kagome…_

"Please Kagome…I care. I want to help." His breath blew out on her face again.

"You……can't help. It was just a dream." She looked away again.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha gently but very firmly moved her face back, and glared into her eyes, "You can't know that! I want to help you. What was your dream about?" his eyes softened and his hands went back to rubbing circles on her back.

The crying girls eyes closed and she leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "It was…..about us." Kagome really didn't want to tell him about it, but she thought it might be ok to tell him a vague, very vague, idea of it.

Inuyasha's ears twitched upon hearing this. _She dreams about me? About US? _A smile graced his features and he whispered, " Go on Kagome, I want to know more."

Kagome sighed then sniffed. "OK. But you have to promise not to laugh or get mad…or leave……or anything." she looked away, a small blush spreading over her lovely face.

"I promise."

"…OK…..then….here goes." Kagome sighed one more time, and then began to tell Inuyasha of her dream. She really didn't mention the 'I love you' part, but only about him leaving when she tried to get close to him.

The sun was beginning to rise over the tree tops, but neither of them really gave a care. As long as they were together, time could pass all it wanted.

As she finished, fresh tears begin to drip down Kagome's cheeks. Having his dog nose, Inuyasha immediately smelt them. He slowly brought his hand up to her face and wiped them away. He then hugged her tighter then ever before and rubbed his face in her hair.

"Oh, Kagome don't cry. You know that isn't true. I would never leave you again. Never."

"What about all those times you left for Kikyou?" her anger was getting the better of her now.

Inuyasha withdrew from her and held her in front of him now. "Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you! Yes, I went to see Kikyou. But not because I love her! Only because I had to clear everything up. I had to tell her I couldn't go to hell with her. I don't love her anymore…I never really did. I just need someone to love me. I was lonely." Eyes his became sad as he remembered the now dead miko, and his past.

Kagome stifled a gasp. Inuyasha just totally opened up to her…..so suddenly. This night had turned out to be one of the best of her life. From silently comforting her, to calmly declaring their love.

"Inuyasha…..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." Her hands reached up to pet his ears. For once, he didn't pull away, and she was allowed to stroke the soft fur. A soft growling noise came from his throat, and kagome soon realized that he was purring. She giggled and switched to the other ear.

"You…….don't….," inuyasha began, panting because of the immense pleasure he was receiving, " know…._how_….._good_…that…feels…" he sighed, content with kagome in his arms.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, with your purring and all." She giggled again and stopped rubbing his ears. Instead, her hand went to his face. She brushed his bangs out of his face.

"I do not purr. And why'd you stop?" he gave her big puppy dog eyes, and stuck out his lower lip in a pleading look.

"Oh, you big puppy." And with that, she leaned forward and gently placed her sweet lips on his. She meant to pull back right away, just give him a nice peck on the lips, but Inuyasha wasn't having anything to do with that. His hands snaked around her, into her hair, and he pressed her close to him. His lips move full force on her's. Of course, she couldn't complain. She matched his pace easily, hands on his chest.

Kagome soon pulled back for air. "Well…..Inuyasha…..that was new." She grinned at him.

His face grew red and he stuttered for words, "yea……completely…new. Of course….i kinda…liked it." His hand rubbed the back of his head in a shamed way.

Kagome laughed and took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. "I love you."

Inuyasha's eyes grew large, widened, and his face grew even more redder. "Kagome….thank you. So much…. I….. Love you too." He captured her lips once more in a heated kiss that ended with kagome on his lap and his hands on her back.

"We should head back. It's getting quite light out." kagome broke away and whispered to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped down, with kagome in his arms. When he didn't place her down, she began to say something. But it was cut short with a quick kiss and inuyasha saying, "Shh, just sleep. You've been up all night." She didn't argue and rested her heavy head on his shoulder. Within seconds, Kagome was fast sleep, in the arms of the man she loved.

**A/N:** ok. So here is the second chapter. Like it? I had A LOT of fluff, to get it going and all. Lol. A bit out of characters, but hey. Who cares right? Lol this chapter is 91 words longer than the 1st. im happy. Lol. 1454 words this time. Not a lot, but, you can't rush these things. REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh

And I know if this is on ur alert list………dun dun dun. Lol plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Characters, settings, or anything else that Rumiko Takahashi created and owns, or anything Inuyasha related. Sad………

Summary: With Naraku almost killed, Inu and kag's relationship is on the knife. Which was will it fall? With spring break coming up, Kag invites Inu back to her time. Will love visit them? InuxKag MirxSan

A/N : Chapter 3 is here! Yippee. Well yes. O.k. I have nothing. Ya….this will be the longest chapter yet. Out of three…yea……..lol. Im looking for an editor…. So ya. Cause I don't really edit. So. Yup.

Chapter 3

**FlashBack**_-_**-**_Inuyasha jumped down, with kagome in his arms. When he didn't place her down, she began to say something. But it was cut short with a quick kiss and inuyasha saying, "Shh, just sleep. You've been up all night." She didn't argue and rested her heavy head on his shoulder. Within seconds, Kagome was fast sleep, in the arms of the man she loved. -_**- FlashBack**

"Kagome!" a distressed kitsun (a/n: did I spell that right? I don't think so. ) jumped onto kagome, who was still being carried by Inuyasha.

"Shippou, get off her." Inuyasha picked him up and threw into Miroku, "Kagome's sleeping!" The hanyou just kept walking into the hut and placed the sleeping girl down on a blanket by the fire.

Miroku caught Shippou and placed him on the ground. He then proceeded to follow the tow into the hut. "Ah, Inuyasha, I see you have worn out our Miss Kagome?" a perverted grin settled it's self on his face. But it didn't last to long. Sango's hand went flying up into Miroku's cheek. He was out cold be fore he even hit the ground.

"Lecherous monk…." Sango muttered. "Inuyahsa, what happened?" she hurried over to Kagome and placed a blanket over the sleeping girl.

"Keh. Nothing. Just went for a walk. That's it." He sat on the ground next to Kagome. Sango studied his face hard before finally giving in and deciding that Inuyasha wasn't lying, or at least telling most of the truth. Shippou crawled onto Kagome and snuggled in with her falling asleep.

Inuyasha rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes, thinking about all that happened over the night. _Funny, Kagome didn't mid when I acted nice, or kissed her. She really WAS out of it last night though. Stupid wench couldn't love me._ He sighed and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was kagome. Her beautiful raven hair spread out over the floor, her moist lips slightly open, and her captivating eyes…..completely open.

"Kagome…why are you awake. You've only been sleeping for a few hours." He inched closer, cute little ears forward waiting for a response.

She gazed at him. The young girl almost laughed. The hanyou looked worried, as if she hadn't slept in days. _Haha he really needs to relax._ She turned around and looked at the hut. No one was here. Just her and Inuyasha. Sango had gone to watch over Miroku and Shippou went with Kaede to heal the sick child. Who just happen to be around shippou's age.

Ok I know this is wicked short and a random ending, but I wanted to up date to bad. Im SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. MY PARENTS TOOK THE INTERNET AWAY FROM LIKE 2 MOTHNS. GOD I DIED. LOL THANK YOU ALL WHO RED THIS. I LOVE YOU LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Characters, settings, or anything else that Rumiko Takahashi created and owns, or anything Inuyasha related. Sad………

Summary: With Naraku almost killed, Inu and kag's relationship is on the knife. Which was will it fall? With spring break coming up, Kag invites Inu back to her time. Will love visit them? InuxKag MirxSan

A/N: ok here is chapter four. Lucky you guys. And if u don't mind. I want reviews plz. Lol .

Chapter 4

_**flashback**__She gazed at him. The young girl almost laughed. The hanyou looked worried, as if she hadn't slept in days. Haha he really needs to relax. She turned around and looked at the hut. No one was here. Just her and Inuyasha. Sango had gone to watch over Miroku and Shippou went with Kaede to heal the sick child. Who just happen to be around shippou's age. __**Flashback**_

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll sleep later." _Im a little to worked up to sleep right now….._she glanced outside. The shadows weren't very long, so she deiced that it was somewhere around noon.

"Is there any food Inuyasha?" Kagome glanced around.

Inuyasha looked around. There wasn't anything to eat, unless rocks and dirt counted. And he was sure Kagome didn't want to be eating dirt.

"I don't think so Kagome. Unless you want rocks?" he raised an eyebrow and motioned to the ground.

She scowled at him and got up.

"Inuyasha if we don't have anything to et, and you're just going to be annoying, I think I'm gonna head home. I have few tests to study for anyway. And I need to get some ramen for you." Walking out the door, Kagome noticed for the first time today, that it was very bright and sunny out. And this happened to remind her that spring break was coming up. Before Kagome could say something to Inuyasha, he spoke first.

"Kagome you just got back yesterday! You don't need to freakin' go back!" he jumped up and grabbed her wrist. "I won't let you" he frowned and held her wrist tightly.

She sighed and looked at him. He sure didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon.

"Inuyasha I want to go home. I wanna talk to my mom. And I really need to study. Last time I went home, yesterday, that was just to catch up on school. And it turns out I'm really far behind!" she shook her wrist begging him to let go without saying anything. "If you don't let go, I'll sit you."

She said the word before she even thought about it._ Crap. He's gonna land on me!_ Kagome didn't even have time to move. The Inu Hanyou was on top of her in a flash.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha braced his arms under him to keep himself off her. These sitting's hurt him, and might kill his love if he landed on her.

Kagome landed on her back hard. But, to her astonished mind, there wasn't a heavy body lying on her. She peeked open an eye and gasped. Inuyasha had managed to hold him self up against the spell._ God. How did he do that? It's supposed to work every time._ She lay there thinking it over.

InuYasha, on the other hand, was focusing on keeping himself up, and not crushing Kagome. He gritted his teeth at the pain, but kept off her. After awhile the spell wore off. He slowly went down, his face centimeters from Kagome's.

"Idiot," he breathed into her face. He then placed his head in the nook between her neck and shoulder, and lowered his body to the ground. His breathing was slightly heavy and he closed his eye. _Disobeying that spell really took a lot out of me! I'll just sit here for a bit._

"Inuyasha? Are you awake?" Kagome tried to look sideways at his face. She felt him breath on her neck and his body pressed up on hers. "Are you ok? Im so sorry. I didn't mean to…you know..."

His breathing slowed to almost a sleeping pace. His closed eye opened slowly, and Kagome could feel his lashes brush against her smooth skin.

"I'm fine…..just tired. That spell really took a lot out of me. Disobeying it and all. Harder than it looks."

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean it." She reached a hand up to his ears. He was so tired, he probably wouldn't even notice. She brushed the tip of his right ear very very softly. It twitched but he didn't pull away or make a fuss. Kagome began to scratch his ear a little harder, but still softly.

Inuyasha was in bliss. Even though he pretended to hate it, Inuyasha really love when Kagome pet his ears. He just didn't like showing a soft side. After all his pain and loss, who would want to? It would just end up in more pain.

Sighing, inuyasha closed his eyes again and pushed his ear into Kagome's hand, wanting more well he could get it. He snuggled into her more, like a little kid, pressing his hard body into her soft one.

Kagome, not used to this softer side of her rough hanyou, was shocked. _What a turn of events!_ She thought. _But hey, might as well enjoy it well I can. _Kagome turned onto her side. Inuyasha's head was cuddled into her neck, and he too was lying on his side. The young girl wrapped both her arms around him, reaching for his other ear.

A soft purring rumbled out of Inuyasha's throat. He really was enjoying this. Kagome giggled quietly to herself and continued rubbing his ears. Before she knew it, Inuyasha was fast asleep in her arms.

"Wow," she said, "I didn't know he was this tired. I guess a good rub really brings it out of him. Or maybe it was the spell……….." she laughed and stopped rubbing his ears. Kagome sat up and put Inuyasha's head in her lap. Her smooth hands stroked the beautiful silky silver hair of her hanyou.

Suddenly, with a flash of silver and red, Kagome was against the wall with Inuyasha holding her hands above her head.

"I might be slightly tired, but im still very alert." He blinked and looked into her eyes.

Kagome was shocked at his bold and very unlike him movement. He had her pinned against the wall and was very much in control of what happened.

"Oh……I didn't know?" she tried to move her arms, but he wouldn't let go.

He chuckled, which continued to shock the young girl, and moved his body closer, just barely touching her. His flawless face was a breath away and his perfect lips were touching hers so slightly, she barely felt it in her state of mind.

Kagome blinked. What was he doing? This was so unlike him. So show anything like this. She was extremely conscious of how close there bodies were, just quite touching. She could feel his heat.

"Inuyasha……what….are you doing?" the dazed girl could barely form a sentence.

As he spoke, Kagome could feel his moist lips against hers.

"I'm………loving you."

A/N: ok! Wanted to get this up fast. I have realized that, I really want to get chapters up fast, but still keep them slightly long. So they are gonna prolly be this length from now on, maybe longer. Lol. Ok I wanna say thanks to:

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REIEWEED! I REALLY LOVE YOU SO MUCH. ( id put names, but isn't working right now, so I cant get them. Lol srr)

Luv ya, plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Characters, settings, or anything else that Rumiko Takahashi created and owns, or anything Inuyasha related. Sad………

Summary: With Naraku almost killed, Inu and kag's relationship is on the knife. Which was will it fall? With spring break coming up, Kag invites Inu back to her time. Will love visit them? InuxKag MirxSan

a/n: hey im back! Lucky you. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know I really liked writing it. Ok so. The last few chapters have been fluffy. So .im cutting back bit in this. I hope. Lol.

Chapter 5

_**Flashback**__-__As he spoke, Kagome could feel his moist lips against hers._

_"I'm………loving you." _ _**Flashback-**_

Inuyasha's lips were pressed firmly against her's when it happened. The hut's screen door was opened and two people entered. A slightly out-of-it Miroku, and a firm Sango holding him up. After the beating she gave him, she wasn't surprised she had to support him.

Upon seeing her friend and companion kissing, Sango dropped Miroku and gasped.

"Inuyasha! Get off Kagome!" She was furious! _How could he! After he goes to Kikyou every time, he has the nerve to kiss Kagome! He better run, and run far _

Kagome and Inuyasha went flying apart. Both were blush profoundly and looking down.

"Sango……..I….I better go home." And with that, Kagome left the hut quickly without saying anything to Inuyasha. She ran fast, just wanting to get home and take a hot bath, to think through everything that just happened.

The raven haired girl jumped into the well and climbed out five hundred years into the future faster than ever before. She raced into her house and up the stairs into her bed room, grabbed a change of cloths, stripped and entered her bath room. She turned on the water and looked into the mirror.

Kagome's cheeks were red from the run, or maybe the blushing. She was breathing rather hard.

"I can't believe it……Inuyasha is acting so weird!" she got in the water and close her eyes.

(Back in the hut)

"Sango…I…what's wrong?" Inuyasha looked at her. He didn't get what the big deal was. Of course he didn't really want her to know that he was kissing her, but why was she mad?

Sango, on the other hand, was terrible angry. She wanted to rip his head and shove it down into hell with his little bitch girlfriend he loved so much. Or. At least she thought he loved her.

"What's wrong? WHATS WRONG!? What do you think, you little misleading jerk!" her eyes were blazing and she looked ready to kill. Inuyasha was afraid. Really afraid. More so than ever before.

"I…" but he never got to finish.

"Yea that's it," Sango yelled at him, "You don't think! You just act. And you don't care if you hurt some poor girls feelings, you just use her as a replacement for you dead butch!" she walked over slowly during this little explosion, and, reaching Inuyasha, slapped him hard in the face. Much worse than Miroku has ever received. And that's bad.

_I don't get it…..what is she talking about?_ His shock that she slapped him, and the confusion was showing clearly on his face.

"I wasn't leading anyone on to anything!" he yelled at her, recovering and removing all shock from his face. He stormed out of the hut, thinking only of Kagome.

It was only when he reached the Well thank he understood what Sango was talking about.

_Kikyou………_ The Inu hanyou jumped into the well. He was going to talk to Kagome. And set things right.

(At Kagome's House)

Kagome had just gotten out of her bath and was lying on her bed with just a black lacey bra and matching underwear on. She wasn't feeling up to getting dressed, and was about to go to sleep anyway. Throughout her bath, she had thought things through and had come to a conclusion.

Inuyasha was Kikyou deprived.

_Yup that's it._ She thought again._ There's no way Inuyasha could possible be in love with me. He just wanted to get some action sense Kikyou wasn't there._

A tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away. Kagome was feeling used, betrayed.

_How…how could he do that! Lead me on………use me?_ After the first one, a million more seemed to want to come out, and soon kagome was sobbing into her pillow.

Kagome's mom had come up a few times, trying to get her daughter to come eat, but she was turned down. She didn't bother to come up anymore, much to Kagome's happiness. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

Her hair spilled out from the bun it was held captive in, and covered her eyes when she finally sat up. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she went to her computer desk and opened her Math book. Being in her final year of high school really did give you a lot to think about, when you're not fighting demons, or making out with a sexy Hanyou……

_Ha! Sexy…Inuyahsa is far from sexy….ok who am I kidding? He's a god!_

Little did kagome now; her sexy god was sitting right outside her window, watching her every move.

(With Inuyahsa, Outside Kagome's Window)

_She's crying. Why do I always make her cry? _ Inuyasha was sitting in the tree outside Kagome's window, unseen yet by the young girl. At first he had been shocked to see her n her underwear, but had gotten over it when he saw her tears flowing so freely.

_Kagome….that's it I can't take it anymore…_

He stood up, and jumped onto the windowsill. He opened the window and entered her room without being noticed. Kagome had a head set on, and the music blaring, trying to drone out all of today's events.

He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome had have jumped at least five feet in the air. She was so flabbergasted! (lol I love that word)

She turned around, only to turn back.

"Inuyasha. Get out. I don't want to talk to you right now" she sat back down and continued to study her math.

"Kagome. I want to talk. We need to talk." He lifted her up by the shoulders and placed her on her bed. Kagome was very mad that he had the nerve to touch her after she had told him to go away, and therefore, it resulted in a 'sit' for him

"SIT!" she glared as he was forced to the ground and slammed into it.

"Now Inuyahsa. Why would you possible want to talk? Hmm? Maybe to tell me that you didn't mean to kiss me and that you're sorry you ever did? That you were just feeling a little deprived from Kikyou? Well. Save it! BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!" Fresh tears were rolling down her face now.

"Kagome…..." Inuyasha started after the spell wore off," How…..why…. would you think that?" he looked at her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in is arms and comfort her, but he knew that if he tried to touch her again, his back would probably break from all the sittings he would get.

She didn't say anything, only began to stare at the opposite wall, finding the floor rather boring.

_How am I going to make her realize…that….i don't love Kikyou anymore…I think. I think I love her?_

A.N: ok im done. I tried to make this one kinda long. Hope you like it. REVIEW PLZ! Hehe. O.o im eating a s'more its good. lol I feel fat thou. Ok I tried to tone down on fluff, even thou we all love it. TELL ME UR IDEAS WHAT U WANT TO HAPPEN AND ALL!


End file.
